The Joker
The Joker '(ザ・ジョーカー ''Za Jōkā) is the Stand of Kurt Oldfield featured in Zero's Strange Misadventures. Appearance The Joker is humanoid, with a streamlined and robotic form and a height similar to its master. Its head is spherical; adorned with a jester's hat on top, which is stylized with three small spheres dangling above. .... Personality .... Abilities '''Supernatural Strength The Joker is heavily suited for battle, excelling in super strength which can be demonstrated through a flurry of jabs or grappling unsuspecting enemies into a wide variety of throws, which can render those unfortunate to be caught into a world of cruel pain. A single hit of its hands can send the weapon of a well-prepared gladiator flying from his grasp or can rival the physical prowess of any interdimensional being who prioritize raw strength over anything else. Balloon Manipulation The Joker has the uncanny ability to produce balloons out of any non-organic material through mere touch alone. A balloon created by the Stand usually has the typical characteristics of such, including the ability to be modeled into a wide selection of objects or animals, elasticity to slip through narrow spaces, and can float in midair. The balloon's shape is solely based on the object it was inflated into. After creating a balloon out of a computer screen, its rectangular design is still intact and even recalled the time he managed to a produce bunch of mannequin-based balloons having the same humanoid frame. Balloons can be made from gaseous components, as Kurt was able to set a group of treants with a red balloon that popped into a burst of flames. To provide a semblance of versatility when it comes to inflating objects into balloons, the traits of those objects that were pumped into balloons are retained in their inflated condition, as a knife-based balloon was just as sharp as its original form and an explosion can still be detonated by a balloon inflated by a stick of dynamite. It can freely adjust the durability of the balloons it just created, as it bounced off a swift jab done by an alien after inflating Kurt's jacket. It is also free to revert the balloons back to their original forms by simply popping them with a special needles launched from its fingers on it has already made its way to the designated target if those are the conditions Kurt has in mind during the production of the balloons. Balloon Expansion The Joker can indefinitely expand the width of any balloon-transmuted object into any shape or form Kurt chooses. This ability is commonly used to stretch bubble wrap into a protective suit covering the user, bouncing off large obstacles before the wrapping creates a powerful pop whenever it takes too much damage. Face of Terror Should the time come when Kurt issues his Stand to remove the mask, The Joker produces a widespread aura covering roughly 20-30 meters in a radius that instills fear at its peak, indiscriminately affecting both friend and foe, not even its master is safe from its nightmarish effects. Victims of this ability will be plagued with illusions of their deepest fears, including non-corporeal ones such as failure taking into a monstrous form that will continue to haunt the victim. Fortunately, there are ways to cancel out this ability but most of those methods will be faced with harsh difficulty. During the course of the series, Kurt managed to make use of this ability without letting its Stand to unleash the aura that comes out once the mask is removed. By convincing the opponent into removing the mask while looking directly at the Stand face to face, anyone who looks at it will be met with feelings of fear, paranoia, terror and even suicidal thoughts before fainting for an indefinite amount of time. Upon waking up, the person will have no recollection of what happened prior to encountering Kurt. Trivia * Its mannerism of shouting "Lali-ho!!" while attacking is both an inspiration from and a reference to Death Thirteen. Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures Category:Close-ranged Stand Category:Stand